


The Stars In Her Eyes, The Warmth In Her Heart

by 9OO



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, MY FRICKIN OTP, S H I P T H E M, i won't tag things about the story because that would be spoiling, just know that it's sweet and warm, ship them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 01:19:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13156134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/9OO/pseuds/9OO
Summary: Talent development plan AU but not really? Kyoko and Kaede meet for the first time





	The Stars In Her Eyes, The Warmth In Her Heart

**Author's Note:**

> i haven't played kyoko or kaede's talent development plans so i don't know if they actually meet or how it goes if they do  
> sorry

Kaede hummed as she walked through the halls. She had stayed in the music room after school playing and had completely zoned off. Warm autumn sun shone through the windows and she stopped for a moment to smile at the occult ritual going on in the yard. That Tanaka kid from class 77. Delightful. He was so passionate about his hobbies. And was that Sonia Nevermind with him? Kaede wondered what the ritual was for when she slid down the handrail.

Kyoko couldn't go home yet. The occult ritual going on in the yard was ridiculous, but she couldn't just leave it alone, who knew what those two could accomplish? She was writing her observations to her handbook in front of the staircase when something slid down the handrail and crashed into her.  
"I'm so sorry!" that something said. Female voice, probably a first-year. Cheerful, melodic. Sounds like-  
"E-excuse me?" they said again. "Are you hurt? I crashed into you pretty hard... Sorry again.."  
"It is quite alright." Adorable music note hairpins, orange tie, purple sweater vest. Maybe a musician. Music note skirt. Definitely a musician.  
"I'm Kaede Akamatsu." Kyoko looked her in the eyes.  
"Kyoko Kirigiri." Akamatsu smiled. It warmed something up inside Kyoko.  
"You're part of the 78th class, right?  
"Correct. What of it?"  
"You're awesome!" Akamatsu's eyes sparkled. "One of my friends really idolizes you! He tells me stories of the crimes you've solved!! I can't believe I have such an amazing and beautiful upperclassman!" She laughed and Kyoko could feel her heart fluttering in her chest. 

How lucky it was for Kaede to run into Shuichi's idol! And that she was so pretty in real life! Kirigiri brushed her hair back and Kaede was entranced, like Kirigiri had performed magic in the place of a common gesture. The girl was so tall and smooth and elegant that Kaede wanted to hold her hand and hug her and support her and-  
"Detectives don't work for praise. But still... Thank you." Kirigiri smiled and Kaede was Smitten. In her awe she managed to look at the clock on the wall and nearly had a heart attack. It was already so late?? but she had talked to Kirigiri for just a few minutes!  
"It was really really really nice to meet you, but I have to go home now or my parents will worry! I hope we'll meet again!!" Kaede said and waved as she walked backwards towards the door. Kirigiri waved too.  
"I'm sure we will", she said and Kaede hoped upon all the stars in the sky that that was true.

**Author's Note:**

> please give me feedback or requests or just compliments, anything really, if anyone reads this and likes it is enough for me


End file.
